Entrapment by Nargle II
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Not a sequel, per se, but rather, a story rewritten with a different pairing. Once more, you can thank GracieInGreek for this.


Entrapment by Nargle II

A/N: No, this isn't a sequel. Rather, it's me taking my fic and warping it into a different ship. If you've read the first, you know that Miss Gracie asked for cliché mistletoe fluff. Naturally, in her review, she suggested that I 'contour' it to make it D/G…and I love a good challenge, so it's D/G now.

__

Once more, to Miss Gracie. And don't you dare ask me to make this Ron/Luna now.

~

Draco arrived in the entrance hall on the morning of Christmas Eve to find that someone had thoroughly decorated it for the holiday. He narrowed his eyes at the copious strands of garland, magical lights, and bits of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. It looked extremely tacky, and he could tell the culprit was a student – no professor would _ever_ put up mistletoe, save Lockhart, and some professor he was.

Just as Draco was about to begin removing some of the mess, Pansy burst into the entrance.

"Draco! How do you like my decorations?" she asked, beaming.

__

Well, that explains everything_,_ Draco thought sourly. "They're horrid, Pansy," he said, mincing no words on Pansy's behalf. "I'm taking them all down."

Ignoring Pansy's offended expression, Draco moved under a bit of mistletoe to remove it – he wasn't about to watch Weasley and the Loony make out every time he walked through the entrance hall – only to find that he couldn't move at all from the neck down.

"Pansy…" Draco said slowly, gritting his teeth, "Why, exactly, am I incapable of movement?"

Pansy had the decency to look guilty, at least. "Well, um, the…the mistletoe…I charmed it…er…so that, you see, someone has to…er…kiss you…before you can move." Her guilty look quickly turned back to her vapid smile. "But that's not a problem, is it? I'm here, after all."

If looks could kill, Pansy would have already died twice – and if Draco could have moved, Pansy would have died _four_ times. "Get. Me. Out of this. Now," Draco ground out, and when Pansy stepped forward, he hastily added, "And don't you _dare_ kiss me, you vapid imbecile!"

Pansy quickly stepped back, cowering slightly. "I…um…should I go get Millicent to do it, then?"

"No!" Draco cried in absolute horror and disgust. "I _refuse_ to kiss Millicent. Grindewald, she'd probably bite my bloody tongue out! Go ask…" Draco hesitated, knowing what the impact of his next words would be, "Ask Ginny Weasley to come."

Pansy's eyebrows shot up into her fringe. "_Weasley_? You'd rather have that Muggle-loving _scum_ kiss you than me? What's _wrong_ with you?"

Draco glared at her. "I'd kiss Potter, Granger, Snape, and the entire Weasley family before I'd let _you_ anywhere near my mouth," Draco snapped. "Just find her!"

"I should go and write your mother about this right now!" Pansy threatened.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And I should write your _father_ about what _you've_ been doing with Neville Longbottom as of late! Get a move on, Pansy – you know what I can do to you if you don't."

Pansy, glaring, left. Draco was sure she would find Ginny. Pansy was stupid, of course, but her sense of self-preservation more than made up for it in circumstances like these.

And he knew that Ginny would come. After a series of rather strange encounters with each other, he and Ginny had formed a tentative truce. That had been the previous year, and since, their relationship had moved on to something quite like friendship, if a little more sarcastic and turbulent than one would expect. In all honesty, Draco cared for her more than he would ever be willing to admit.

The problem was that Draco was starting to want more with the youngest Weasley. She was, undeniably, attractive, though perhaps not by society's usual standards. Between the fiery red hair that curled around her face and her pale, freckled skin, Draco considered her to be quite beautiful. It didn't seem, however, that Ginny would ever feel anything close to what he did in return. Draco wondered if asking for her had been a fatal mistake.

Pansy came rushing down the marble staircase, Ginny following more slowly in two. Pansy wasted no time in running past him for the dungeons, probably to write to his mother as she had threatened. Narcissa Malfoy would probably never so much as open the envelope, considering how she looked down upon the Parkinsons, but Draco wouldn't tell Pansy that.

"Um…what's going on, Draco? I asked Parkinson, but she just gave me a nasty look and said you had asked for me," Ginny said, looking around confusedly. "And what's with the decorations?"

Draco rolled his eyes toward the dungeons. "You can thank Pansy for the decorations, which I was in the process of removing when I got stuck under this piece of mistletoe."

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean, _stuck_?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like," Draco said in exasperation. "I can't move. Pansy, the genius, decided to put a charm on the mistletoe to keep the person standing beneath it from moving until that person received a kiss."

Ginny's eyes narrowed in understanding. "And you wanted me to do the honors, I take it?"

"You're very perceptive," Draco remarked dryly.

"And why me, Draco?" Ginny questioned, her voice slightly throaty. 

Draco wet his lips, bracing himself for the difficult conversation that was quickly approaching. "I should think that would be obvious."

"Explain it to me," Ginny said, pursing her lips.

"Because…because you're the only person I would ask. Because you're the only one I want to be kissing right now, Virginia."

"Any why is that?" she persisted. It was then that Draco started to see just what she was aiming for.

"You know very well why." His tone was meant to be commanding and final; in effect, it sounded more like a plea.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to hear you say it, Draco."

"I've never said it before in my life, Virginia. I…please…" he stammered desperately. No, he had never said the words she wanted to hear, and he had certainly never been in a position to say them truthfully…not like he was now.

"Say it," Ginny demanded.

He sighed in resignation and resolutely met her eyes. "I…I love you."

Ginny smiled, a slow, closed-mouth smile. "I love you, too, Draco."

He stared at her for a few moments, baffled. He had never expected it would be so easy…so natural. And after another few moments, he cleared his throat, breaking the moment between them.

"Er…Ginny? Do you think you could kiss me now?"

"Oh!" she cried, having seemingly forgotten all about Draco's situation. Still smiling, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Ginny's fiery contact burned right through him. He had kissed before, but never known it could feel like _this_.

After a couple seconds, he felt his arms free, and he automatically embraced her, responding to her kiss with an intensity he'd never thought he was capable of.

They broke apart as they heard footsteps on the staircase. They looked up to find Luna Lovegood approaching them, looking as though she'd just come from her own steamy snogging session with the other Weasley. 

Luna looked from Ginny, to Draco, to the mistletoe above them, showing no visible reaction. "Be careful standing under that mistletoe," was all that she said. "It's probably full of nargles."

~ Fin


End file.
